This is My Story
by Neathra
Summary: GW2 Rocks, but the backstories of the player's created character are...well... they aren't very substantive. These are from my role play files, and are more fleshed out. They're still short thou.
1. Zyinthea

**Because GW2 is awesome, but I will always think that the player characters have a "little" backstory problem. In that they have basically no backstory. So, this is me expanding on my character's backstories. You know, stuff about their family.**

 **GW2 belongs to ArenaNet.**

* * *

 **Zyinthea**

It wouldn't be bragging to say I'm the true genius in my family. My parents may be acclaimed in the field of domestic golems, but they are too focused on the surface, lacking the lateral thinking skills needed for deeper studies. Despite this, I adore them. They are exceptional parents, and barring the occasional argument about scheduling or whose name should be first, an exceptional team. Their way of encouraging my unrivaled intellect was to allow me to try and argue my way out of, or on several occasions into, trouble. When I was seven my twenty two page report on why I deserved to own a pet impressed them, naturally, and then Dad helped me pick out Star, my loyal stalker. Star is unusually intelligent for her species and thus is a fitting companion for myself. Once my parents agreed that I was ready to pursue weapons training, Star's keen intelligence made it obvious and logical that I should pursue the skills of a ranger, and learn the bow and arrow.

I am a member in good standing with the College of Synergetics. While the College of Statistics may be happy reinventing the Gate, and the College of Dynamics may enjoy endangering themselves and others with their highly experimental ideas, we at the College of Synergetics are concerned with the fabric of reality itself. We delve into the mysteries of the Eternal Alchemy. Our work while less flashy is the basis for the other colleges' own research. I graduated almost at the top of my class – barely beaten by a fellow student. For his final project, he chose a rather easy and simple idea for someone of his intelligence, and frankly it was not worth his time or energy. My Infinity Ball on the other hand, was far more worthy. So what that only worked correctly half the time. All it needs is a few tweaks and then greatness. I am going to get it to work properly…. Someday soon. To be charitable, I suppose that a working prototype is a little more impressive one that seemingly only works when it feels like it.

It was after my graduation from the College of Synergetics, that I joined the krewe of Mistress Zinga. Working with her was very different than when, as a young progeny I "helped" my parents' krewe. If Dad's sup optimal attention to the clock, calendar, and schedule had often frustrated my mother, than Mistress Zigga's style of "these seven bullet points are what I hope we get done today" would have driven Mom completely insane. It was exhilarating, and under Mistress Zigga's mentorship I learned an important fact – without a little luck, even the best planned project will fail. Of course, it must be said that even for someone as brilliant as I would need more than a little luck to succeed with a poorly planned project.

With the Snaff prize fast approaching I sit and review my notes. While it is obvious that my krewe's brilliant invention will win, I am not going to say something stupid in front of the Judges by forgetting part of my notes and give the impression that I am any less intelligent than I actually am. The soft music that my radio plays suddenly cuts off as it receives an emergency broadcast. It seems that defective golems – not my parents, or mine of course are causing havoc out in the jungle. Whatever the imbeciles outside the city have broken, I'll fix it… and make my name doing so.

This is My Story.

* * *

 **Zyinthea is the Asuran equivalent of Twenty-Two years old.**


	2. Sarafina Winsler

**GW2 is owned by ArenaNet**

* * *

 **Sarafina Winsler**

The House of Winsler has always existed in Divinity's Reach. While we have never been particularly powerful, we are a constant subtle force working with many others to guide the people of this great city toward a brighter future. I am the second child in my family, and my elder brother Riven is about three years older than I am. We spent our childhoods racing through the hallways of our family home, hair flying behind us, and our laughter filling the rooms. When not contained by lessons, Riven and I could became a dreadful pair of nuisances, between attempts to raid the kitchen for sweets, or our practical jokes; which more often than not left us, and not the intended victim covered in mud. Through my fencing class, I met the ever interesting Faren, who as it turned out lived, and still lives across the street from us. What my parents called the "Troublesome Trio" was born when Faren began to join Riven and I in play when his lessons were also done.

Of the many fond memories I have of growing up, perhaps my favorite has always been my tenth birthday. For the day, Papa brought me, Riven, and my best friend Faren, to the circus. I was enthralled by the acrobats. They twisted and twirled, almost flying high above the ground, as they performed their act. Determined, I began to practice, and soon had both the tightrope, and the trapeze mastered. I actually became good enough, that when I was thirteen, I was offered a chance to perform. Alas, at the last moment, I was forced to decline due to another more important event that my family was attending. That missed opportunity has been my greatest regret, although, I am deeply thankful missing that chance is the only thing I really have to regret.

When I was old enough, I decided that I learn the art of the Mesmer, and the deadly dance of reality and illusion that they control. Upon my decision Mama gave me a mask of a Harlequin's Smile – perhaps because she knows me almost as well as I know myself. For if I am honest, I must admit that I was partly inspired by how everyone always said I was blessed by the great goddess Lyssa. In wearing my mask and drawing a line between what is real, and what is not real, I hope to reflect both the many masks she wears, and how her blessings of affected me throughout my life.

Riven and I have both grown. We can no longer spend our days playing and ignoring responsibility. Riven is on his way to becoming an important individual in the government of Divinity's Reach. I am almost a true adult, and while years of lessons have given me the able to act the part of the gracious lady, but a greater part of me is still a child who dreams of far off adventures. I often climb the city walls to look out over Queensdale, but today I see smoke rising from the village of Shaemoor. Those blasted centaurs are attacking. I will not let them harm the innocent villagers. I dash down from the wall, and slip out through the city gates as they are sealed. I will not allow my people to give up hope.

This is My Story

* * *

 **Sarafina is 17 years old.**


	3. Melonia Valkirye

**Gw2 belongs to ArenaNet**

* * *

 **Melonia Valkyrie**

Some wonder about what their destinies will bring. I do not, for I'm going to be great one day – for me it is only a matter of when, not if. At my home I am already a local legend. Not many members of the homestead I was born and raised in learn much magic, yet when I was given a few basic lessons as a child I excelled. I became Valkyrie, due to my unparalleled skill in controlling death. As a necromancer, death follows and surrounds me. I do not fear it, and paint my face to resemble a trickster demon. Both I and its ilk are forces of destruction not to be trifled with. As for my parents, while they were wonderful parents and people neither my mother nor father ever amounted to anything great: they are not legends. I wish to grow beyond the necromantic prodigy that my home sees me as. I have left home to truly make my name, and leave my mark on the history of the Norn.

I set out about three years ago, but have not returned home since. It may seem cowardly, but I cannot face my father after having lost a family heirloom to a game of chance. On the day I left home my father gave me Romke's Horn. Supposedly it held power over ice, but I've always chocked that up to old legends and stories. Whatever powers the horn contains, it was important to my father. I cannot disappoint him, especially after all the trust and support he has given me. A hero, someone whose name is spoken in awe, doesn't let those whose trusted and supported her down. Over the last year I have been trying to track that Horn down, and once I find it then by means fair or foul I'll get it back.

As a child I saw the spirit Raven in a vision. In it, he spoke of hidden secrets, and riddles from long ago and riddles from far in the future. He opened my eyes to see what generally cannot be seen; guiding me to trust my own intuition. My intuition is sharp, and sometimes I would even feel something before it was more than rumors around the homestead. My gut rarely ends up wrong, and while some may consider my ease in following it pure impulsiveness, I am not wrong very often either.

This year, like every year a Great Hunt has been called in the Wayfarer Hills, just outside Hoelbrak. Only the best hunters of the Norn are invited to compete; with bravery, and a little luck I'll not only have a trophy worthy of participation, but a slightly longer legend to share over a mug of ale. So, I'll accept this challenge and laugh in the face of danger. In the lodges and hall of my people, fortune – and the Spirits – will smile upon my legend!

This is My Story


	4. Estarile

**GW2 belongs to ArenaNet**

* * *

 **Estarile**

As I sleep, I dream. Mountains rise and fall. The wind whips snow around my heels as I glimpse an enormous tooth. Then the sun is beating down on sandy beaches and a glistening blue sea. I see a city nestled in the branches of the Pale Tree – of our Mother. Another city floating in the sky, and a twisting city of iron and steel. There is also a golden city, guarded by a great cat. It stands as a beacon of light, a defender against a shadowy twin. The twin, encircled by malformed corals and a sanctum for the dead, harbored a monster at its heart. The faces that flicker past me are of all races. Some are my family, brothers, sisters, friends I haven't made. Others are humans, asura, charr and Norn – friends I haven't met.

The elements call out to me from the swirling dreams. I hear them – the soothing calm of water, the quiet strength in the earth, the burning passion of flames, and the dancing wind. I know I should not favor one over the other, their power comes from unity, but I cannot help admiring the cool waters most. Through the elements call, I can hear another. This second call is filled with worry, with pain. It brings to my mind a shield emblazoned with the symbol of the moon. Dark shadows push their way into my dream. Cold voices whisper of pain, loss and suffering. Phantom hands reach out to me, and with grips like iron attempt to drag me into the dark. I plant my feet, I will not turn my back on this world of friends, opens, and dreams. The suffering in the world makes the good show and shine all the brighter.

The shades release me, fading into their blackness. The places I've seen, and the faces I've dreamed swirl together. They transform into a shining map – no a web. Threads intertwine and connect them to each other. For a moment I can see a glowing web of life that stretches across Tyria growing and changing as those living on Tyria forge bonds both good and bad, I understand that they all have a right to grow, to flower or fade. I understand that it is my duty to protect that right. The map fades from both sight and memory. Yet it leaves behind a brilliant after burn in my mind's eye.

Dusk falls, and my awakening draws near. The song of the earth resonates through my bones, flames sing in my veins, and the wind calls out my name. As I prepare to awaken, the dark shadows return, intruding on the Dream. They block my path to awakening so that before I can enter the world, I must face the darkness and evil. I am summoned by the Dream.

This is My Story


	5. Kerinamel Miststep

**After months of trying to figure out whether or not Charr parents keep in contact with their kids, I said "Screw it,** **Kerinamel Miststep's do. I don't care if it's not lore accurate. That's how it's going to be for her. MY STORY MY RULES!"**

 ***hem* I hope you enjoy this. Guild Wars 2 belongs to ArenaNet.**

* * *

 **Kerinamel Miststep**

I am a Charr; a deadly weapon of war that strikes where my Legion directs. As a member of the Ash Legion I live in the shadows, and I have mastered the arts of deception and sabotage. The Ash Legion is more than just my legion. It is my home; my Warband is my family – my brothers and sisters not in blood but in spirit and arms. Like all siblings, we are both each other's best friends and worst enemies. Egos sometimes clash. My sparring partner Maverick is possibly the worst. According to Euryale, our shouting matches after he denies a loss could shake the Black Citadel to its foundations. As much as I hate to admit it, she is not exaggerating by _that_ much, but it's not like she has room to talk, Euryale shouts as loud as the rest of us – a fact that had our Primus despairing about our future in the Ash legion. In the end, he didn't have anything to worry about. When actually working the Mist Warband can put its differences aside to get the job done effectively.

My mother is a member of the Ash Legion. My father of the Blood Legion. They meet during mission where the Ash Legion was providing intelligence for a Blood Legion attack on that blighted flame legion. The romance was fueled by danger, and after the mission was over and the danger gone so too was the romance. They're still friends, and still keep in touch with each other. They also both keep in touch with me. They both deny that this is anything but their way of keeping track of my successes and failures. It must be said that mother is far better at maintaining that lie.

I have always liked to take mechanical things apart, and to study the insides. Putting them back together generally wasn't something I was interested in doing. The destruction this interest sometimes caused did not go unnoticed, and soon I was training to be an engineer – to channel my natural interest into something productive. When they learned that I had completed my training, my parents conspired between themselves to buy me a Panscopic Monocle. They claimed to be sure that I didn't miss something important in something that I had built, and embarrass them. I'll let them think I believe that.

Today the combined army of the Black Citadel will assault the ghosts that are playing this land. The Mist Warband has been assigned to the bulwark. We'll stalk through the shadows and deliver victory to our legion I are a part of this great machine.

This is My Story.


End file.
